Dreams do come true
by doc boy
Summary: After saying goodbye to his old friends, Ash is sad and decides to act on his feelings regarding a specail someone...


Dreams do come true

I do not own Pokémon (wish I did though)

He wished they didn't have to say goodbye; they've been through so much together. He still remembered the day she fished him out of the river. At first he found her annoying. But with time he formed a special bond with her. Like the kind you share with someone you love who happens to be your best friend. And now she's gone; back in Cerulean city and Brock was back in Viridian city. He ran away from the crossroads feeling like was trying to run away from the pain and sadness he associated with it. After a while he got tired of running and stopped to catch is breath. He sat on the grass and held the meal brock made for him wrapped inside the napkin given by Misty. He appreciated the sentiment more than he could express in words. He untied the box and held the napkin in his hands. He closed his eyes tightly and held it against his chest

"I'll never forget you Misty…" he said and placed it in a special compartment in his pack; one where he keeps things he holds close to his heart. Among the objects was a lure Misty gave him with her shape on it and portrait of them in their kimonos dancing in that party; and the thing he treasured most: a petal of a flower she gave him to show her affection.

Ash ate his meal silently as the sky grew darker. He felt guilty eating this meal knowing that soon he won't have anything to remind him of Brock except the box and the memories. He placed the fork down as his eyes trembled as tears started to drip down his cheeks. Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and nuzzled his head against Ash's cheek. Ash wrapped his arm around Pikachu

"Thanks Pikachu…" he muttered

"Pika, pika…" said the yellow mouse sadly as he hugged his master's head as Ash hugged him back

That night Ash couldn't fall asleep. He was up all night being sad about his friends leaving and about feeling bad that he never told Misty how he felt about her; how he really felt about her… he wished he could tell her; but he's too scared. By the time the sun rose Ash was lying miserably in his sleeping bag on the verge of hallucination due to lack of sleep. He groaned as he sat up. He rubbed his eyes and squinted at the sunlight. Up ahead at the bottom of the hill was pallet town; home…. He packed his stuff up and got ready to leave. Right before he started walking he heard a voice; two voices in fact

"Freeee….." he turned to look and his eyes widened in shock

"Butterfree!" he cheered as his first captured Pokémon swooped into his arms accompanied by his female companion

"I missed you buddy…" he said as his old friend nuzzled its head against its old master's shoulder

"What are you doing here?" he asked

Buutterfree started speaking in his native tongue while referring to his girlfriend and to Ash's belt. When he saw Ash wasn't getting the hint. He poked one of the balls on Ash' belt and he got the message

"You wanna come home?" asked Ash surprisingly

"Freee… freee" nodded his buuterfree

"But what about your friend?"

The pink butterfree swooped in and nuzzled her head against his cheek and Ash laughed

"Haha… that tickles…"

"Are you sure you both want to come home?"

They nodded.

Ash's eyes sparkled with emotion

"Thank you guys. I'll never forget this…"

They swooped up and hugged their hold friend

Ash took out two pokeballs and recaptured his old friend and its spouse. He smiled happily and placed them on his belt and walked home with Pikachu on his back

"You know what Pikachu?"

"Pika?" he inquired

"Best friends never say goodbye"

"Pikachu!" he cheered in agreement

Feeling a little lifted Ash returned home to a warm welcoming. He spent the next few days in the yard playing with his butterfrees and catching up with them. But after a few days reality slinked into him. It just wasn't the same with his friends. Without Brock playing his Pokémon; or without Misty starting to like butterfree. After playing with them for a while Ash suddenly felt like all the happiness has been sucked out of him like air from a balloon. He got up and walked dismally back into the house and to his room. Feeling confused and slightly offended butterfree cried sadly as Pikachu tried to console him and told him why Ash as so upset. Once he was told butterfree understood and perked up a bit but still seemed a little sad that his master is upset. He knows what it's like to be heartbroken…

During the next few days Ash spend most of the time in his room. Being the eating machine that he is, his mother got concerned rather quickly. She walked up to his room and knocked

"Go away…" he said sadly

"Ash, it's me sweetie…" his mother said gently. When she got no response she opened the door gently and saw him lying in bed with his back towards her. She approached him and sat down on his bed

"Dearie what's wrong?"

"I'm fine mom" he said with a slightly empty voice

"You don't sound fine…"

I am fine Mom…" he said

Delia sighed sadly and caressed her son's hair

"You know when I was a young girl I hated goodbyes. Whenever I had to say goodbye to an old friend it would tear me up inside. It's okay to miss your friends, sweetie…" she said gently in an attempt to console him

"What if one of them was more than just a friend?"

"You mean Misty?"

After a short pause Ash nodded

"Does she know you like her?"

"Not in that way. But I think she likes me. I know she does"

"Then tell her how you feel. I'm sure something good will come out of it"

"I can't mom. I'm too scared"

"You know why I married your father Ash?"

"Because you loved him?"

"Yes. But also because he loved me. Romantic relationships cannot flourish if feelings are not admitted Ash. I know it's hard but you might want to try. You might be surprised…"

After a short silence he spoke

"Thanks Mom"

"You're welcome sweetie. I'm sure you'll do the right thing" she said and kissed him on the cheek and got out. Ash spent the rest of the day in his room. That night he dreamed his asked Misty out and she agreed... they sat in a tea shop and Ash revealed his feelings for her and he was glad to have them returned. He could feel himself being pulled forward by an invisible string as his face got close to hers until their lips met sending a rush of happiness and energy throughout his body. He never felt happier. But when he woke up he never felt worse. He realized he has to tell her how he felt. After breakfast he headed for the video phone. He dialed Misty's number and was glad to see her face again

"Hi Ash" she beamed at him

"Hi Misty…" he said rather sadly; feeling so close to her and yet so far away. He felt like he wanted to hold her in arms and never let go…

"What's wrong?" she worriedly

"Nothing I'm just thinking. Listen you want to meet up? Just for a few hours. There's a nice tea shop here in Pallet town. You want to come? My treat"

Touched by his generous offer and by him wanted to see her she gladly agreed

"I'd love to Ash. I'll be at your house soon"

"Great. I'll see you soon Mist…"

"Okay, bye" she said

"Bye" he replied and hung up. He already felt better. He felt his chest expand his happiness and excitement and he could feel his heart float. He quickly got ready and waited for Misty outside his house. After a while he heard a bell ring and saw his red headed friend approach him

"Ash!"

"Misty!" he said happily as she got off the bike and they embraced for the first time. They felt like they should have done this, years ago

"It's good to see you again" said Misty

"You too Mist" he said. She felt touched by him giving her a nickname. They separated from the hug and beamed into each other's eyes; feeling rejuvenated and restored by being together again

"Ready to go?"

"You bet" said Misty and they walked together towards the tea shop while catching up on old times. When they got there they sat down and drank their tea. They talked, they laughed and they felt like they could go on like this forever. After a while Ash decided to get serious

"Listen Misty there's something I have to tell you…"

"Oh? What's that?"

Ash squirmed slightly in his seat as he started to get nervous

"When I first met you after you finished out of the river we didn't get along very well but after a while you kind of grew on me and we became friends. After a while we became the best of friends. Lately I felt like I want to be more than the best of friends"

"What are you saying Ash?"

Ash sighed

"After we separated I was shattered. I couldn't bare the fact of being away from you and not having you around anymore. Only then did I realize how you felt about me and how I felt about you. Truth is I love you Misty. I really do…"

Misty's eyes sparkled with happiness

"I love you too Ash. With all my heart" she said happily as they both smiled as their faces grew near as if pulled by an invisible wire until their lips made contact, sending shivers of electricity, happiness and pleasure throughout their bodies. As if two people had their love and emotions bottled up for a long time and they were now released in a rush of happiness and pleasure. Feeling like they're not getting enough out of this kiss Misty wrapped her arms around Ash's neck as he wrapped his arms around hers as they kissed deeply and happily. When they finally had to breathe they separated from the hug and peered into each other's eyes. Ash with his dark brown eyes and Misty with her bright blue ones

"Oh Ash…" she said happily as they embraced once more

"I love you so much Ash…" she said happily

"I love you too…"

"Promise me we won't get separated again" she pleaded

"I promise. You have my word…" he said happily as they both sighed happily in each other's arms. He reflected upon the dream he had the night before and sighed with content

 _"Thank the lord for drams…"_

The end

Well what do you think? Pretty cute and touching huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more?

Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…

This story is lovingly dedicated the original Pokémon series and to the pokeshippig fandom. You will forever be loved and will never be forgotten. You will always have a special place in our hearts


End file.
